Run
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: A little friendship Rukato. Romacne in later chapters. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Takato! Get back here!" An angry red-head chased the brown haired boy.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry Rika!" Takato shouted over his shoulder as he ran from her.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Rika yelled to him, ignoring the fact he apologized. Takato knew better then to try and stop and talk things out. Rika's idea of talking was different from his. His didn't involve hurting him. She said his idea was "boring." Takato happened to think his way was safe. They were on opposite sides of the "friendly" chain.

Takato ran faster, trying not to get killed. When the redhead was angry, there was little chance of survival.

"But Rika, seriously, can't we talk this out!" Takato yelled over his shoulder.

"Maybe when I'm done pounding you!" Rika yelled.

It was useless, Takato knew it. But it was still worth a try, after all his life was on the line. Takato took a sharp right, and onto the streets. He took off down the side walk, weaving in and out of people. He took another turn and was in an ally. He quickly ducked behind a dumpster.

"Takato! Where are you? I promise I won't hurt you if you come out!" Rika called. Under her breath she muttered, "Much."

But Takato was smarter then that. Rika knew he was, but it was worth a shot. She knelled down and looked under the dumpster. A pair of feet on the other side!

"Fine then!" Rika called. "I'm leaving!" She pretended to walk away but turned around just before she left, and tip-toed back to the dumpster. She heard a shifting noise, and faint footsteps. Just as Takato reached the end of the dumpster where Rika was, she smiled.

"Gotcha!" She whispered, just loud enough to be heard. Takato yelped and took off. The chase was on yet again.

"Come on! You know I didn't mean it!" Takato screamed.

"I don't care! Your gonna pay!" Rika yelled. As they weaved in and out of people, some turned to watch the two chase each other. Some adults smiled, remembering when they were 13, chasing there friends around for fun. Of course, they didn't realize Rika wasn't chasing the goggle-wearing boy for fun. She was planning on hurting him.

"You'll tire before I will!" Rika yelled to the boy. This was true. No matter how much he tried, he knew the redhead was much more fit then him, and always would be.

"I can try!" He called over his shoulder, before making a sharp turn back into the park. They had ran in a complete circle!

Takato ran quicker, hoping to beat Rika back to the hideout, where everyone else was. He was weaving in and out of trees, hoping to lose Rika. But she was fast, and she knew where he was headed.

"Guys! Save me!" Takato called as he ran up to them.

"Back so soon?" Henry asked. Takato glared at him, but Henry was unmoved.

"Just help me, would ya?" Takato pleaded.

"Fine, but just this once. Go hide, and we'll say you went the other way," Henry sighed.

"Thank you!" Takato smiled and quickly hurried off in one direction, while Rika came from the other.

"Where is he?" Rika demanded.

"He went that way," Kazu replied, pointing toward the stairs to the hideout, even though Takato had gone the other way.

"If you're lying to me," Rika need say no more. Everyone pointed the correct direction Takato went. Even Jeri.

"Thanks see ya!" Rika called and ran off. Amazingly, no one felt bad about pointing him out. But when one's life is on the line, one usually doesn't.

Rika started to walk, listening. She didn't want to miss the boy if she were to come across him. Silently creeping, listening for the breath of the boy, she got low. Her revenge would be sweet. She wanted to make sure not to miss him. Little did she know, he had plans of his own.

Rika heard a rustle but it was too late to turn and look. Takato had pounced.

"Ah!" Rika fell to the ground, the boy having tackled her. "What the?!"

"Well, now that your down there, let's talk!" Takato said.

"Let me up!" Rika growled!

"Not in a million years!" Takato replied, smiling. "Not until we talk this over. No hurting, no killing, just talking."

"It's not like I have a choice! I'm pinned down!" Rika glared.

"Now you know how I feel most of the time," Takato grinned. Rika hated that grin. It made him look, well, dare she say it, cute! Or she should say cuter. She did find him cute, grin or not. Not that she would tell him so. Even she refused to believe she liked the goggle wearing boy.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Rika glared.

"Well, you usual are attacking someone. And unless they know how to move, thy hit the ground," Takato replied.

"Well, no one asked you!" There went her icy personality again. Talking for her, yet again. But it was for the best. Who knew what she would say if she was speaking from her _nice_ side.

"No need to get touchy, I was just saying," Takato replied, looking down at her.

"Well, start talking!" Rika ordered.

"Well, I was running for quite some time. I don't even remember what I said to make you mad," Takato confessed.

"Well, umm, truth be told, neither do I," Rika admitted. She was to busy chasing him to remember what she was angry about.

"Then why are you still attacking me?" Takato demanded.

"To be honest, it's kinda fun! Not to mention, you made me mad. I might not remember what made me mad, but I know you made me mad. So, I decided to get even," Rika smiled

"So if I let you up, I die?" Takato asked.

"Yup!" Rika had no interest in lying here. Might as well tell the truth now that they were talking, right?

"Well, I don't like that idea. So your staying down there, and I'm up here where it's safe," Takato replied.

"Safe for now, yes. But how long will that last?" Rika smiled a mischievous smile. Takato gulped.

"Well, I guess for now is good, right?" Takato replied. Rika raised an eyebrow. He was defiantly one of the weirdest kids she knew. He didn't fear her, he just ran for some reason. Others feared her, but not Takato. It was part of what made her like him. That, and he was cute! Rika shook her head, to clear the thought! She did _not _like Gogglehead!

"You okay Rika?" Takato asked.

"I'm fine!" The fiery redhead snapped. "I was just thinking!"

"Hey, no need to snap. I'm your friend and I worry for you! Even if that is hard for you to believe," Takato said, looking down at the girl.

"Hmm," Rika averted her eyes. She hated when he did that. When he _cared_. No one else did, so why did he have to? It aggravated Rika.

"Hmm, as in what?" Takato asked.

"Hmm as in none of your business. Now, let me up or I'll have to hurt you," Rika glared at him.

"Of course you will. Now, if I let you up, I get hurt. But if I don't let you up, I get hurt. Either way, I get hurt. I don't like the odds," Takato said.

"That's your problem, Gogglehead! Now let me up!" Rika said.

"How about, if I help you up, you won't hurt me?" Takato asked.

"Fine! Just get me up!" Rika growled. Takato nodded and stood, extending his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand. Rika glared but Takato was quick to remind her of the promise. Rika turned and was about to walk away, when Takato put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want, now?" Rika asked, sounding tired and defeated.

"Want to swing?" Takato asked. Rika looked at him, a confused expression on her face. Takato pointed toward the direction she was going to walk, and she looked. Sure enough, there were swings. The playground was abandoned.

"Why?" Rika couldn't help but ask.

"I donno. Seems fun, I guess. Don't you want to swing? Don't you ever want to have fun?" Takato asked, eyeing the girl.

"Well, yes I do. But that doesn't mean I should. I have a reputation to keep, you know," Rika replied with a sigh.

"I know. I just thought that, you know, you wouldn't mind swinging with me for a little bit. Be a little kid again, with no worries," Takato shrugged. Rika couldn't help but feel like she wanted to make him happy. Rika couldn't help it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the swings. Takato staggered at first, not sure what she was doing, but then was walking with her when he realized.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. I guess you made some sense," Rika shrugged. _'It's because you like him! And you know it!' _The nagging voice in the back of her mind said. She hated that voice because it couldn't lie! As much as she did, it could not. She'd learned that early.

"Hmm, interesting," Takato replied, then a blush came to his cheeks. "You do realize your still holding my hand, right?"

Rika dropped it quickly, like it was hot coal. A blush came over her cheeks, but she looked away so Takato wouldn't see.

"Sorry," Rika mumbled. She hated apologizes. She hates giving them and hearing them. Usually they are never meant, and Rika didn't mean hers either. Rika wasn't sorry she had his hand. Before anymore could be said, she ran over to the swings.

"Are you coming?" Rika called, sitting in a swing. Takato jogged over and sat beside her.

"See swinging isn't that bad," Takato grinned.

"I know," Rika replied. She started to swing.

"Hey, Rika," Takato asked as they started to slow down, to get off the swings.

"Catch me if you can!" He jumped for the swing and ran.

"Takato! Get back here!" Rika yelled, jumping from the swing. So he wouldn't know she liked him. At least, not today…


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to say, you faced Rika's wrath, and lived!" Kazu gasped.

"Yes. It's not that amazing," Takato shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes it is! You know that just as well as the rest of the world!" Kazu cried, making a few kids in the lunchroom turn and stare at him.

"No need to yell. All I did was convince her to talk," Takato sighed.

"And how in the world did you do that?" Kenta wanted to know.

"I'm just good like that," Takato replied. He couldn't help but grin. Jeri raised and eyebrow.

Leaning over, and whispering so only Takato could hear, she said, "Or cute like that."

"Huh?" Takato looked at her funny.

"I'll tell you what I mean later, but not while they are here," Jeri gestured to Kazu, Kenta, and Henry.

"Oh-kay," Takato said slowly, almost not sure if he should listen to her. But of course he would, just because that was how he was. She was his friend and he would listen to her.

"What are you to whispering about?" Henry eyed them.

"Nothing," Jeri replied, flashing a smile. Henry rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. The rest of the lunch was filled with small talk, except Takato. He was thinking to himself, remaining silent.

---End of School---

Takato shoved his stuff in his backpack, and zipped it up. Slamming his locker shut, he pulled his backpack over one shoulder and walked out the front door of the school. He leaned against a tree, waiting for Kazu and Kenta. He mulled over what Jeri had told him at lunch. _'I think she likes you. But I could be paranoid, which I doubt, but you never know.'_

"There is no way she likes me," Takato mumbled to himself. "Can she?"

"Hey Takato!" A voice called. Takato looked up from the leaf he was watching, and saw Rika.

"H-hey Rika," Takato stammered.

"Do you know where Jeri is? She called me on my cell about 5 minutes ago and said to meet her here. But she's not here," Rika sighed.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Takato asked.

"Oh, I was about a block away. I do have to pass your school to get home, and my school gets out sooner then yours," Rika shrugged.

"Oh," Takato replied, looking back at his leaf.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Where is Jeri?" Rika re-asked.

"Oh, umm, still inside I guess. I'm waiting for Kazu and Kenta," Takato replied.

"Whatever," Rika sighed and sat on the nearby bench. Crossing her legs, she sat deep in thought. It seemed to be forever before Jeri came out, when it was really only about 5 minutes.

"Rika! Great! I've wanted to talk to you for awhile now. Come on, let's walk and talk!" Jeri smiled. Rika sighed and stood.

"Later Takato!" Jeri called.

"See ya, Takato," Rika sighed and followed the brunette. Takato watched them go, thinking to himself.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Rika liked me," He smiled, watching her walk off.

"Hey Chumley, whatcha watching?" Kazu asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Takato said quickly, looking away. But Kazu wasn't fooled. He looked in the direction Takato was looking and saw Jeri and Rika turn the corner.

"You were watching Jeri and Rika?" Kazu stated the obvious.

"Well, I wanted to know where they were going. Not to mention, you took forever! I was bored!" Takato defended himself. Kazu and Kenta seemed to except this and no more was said about it as the boys walked home. They talked about other things. Mostly Digimon.

"Well, see ya," Takato called as he split off to go his way home. He walked alone, listening to the world around him. He was both listening and tuning it out. When a thought crept into his mind, he tuned out the world. When he shook away the thought because theirs no way it was possible, he heard the world. You guessed it. He was thinking about Rika and what Jeri had said. Yes, to begin with he had a crush on Jeri, but that passed. He never seemed to think of Rika like that. True, a thought or two had crept into his mind about Rika, but he never thought much of it. Was it because he was still mulling over Jeri then? If he hadn't of liked Jeri, would he have noticed Rika in a different way?

"Takato, is that you?" A voice asked as he walked through the park, his shortcut home.

"Huh," Takato whirled around to look at who had spoken. It was Rika.

"Hey Takato, mind if I walk with you for a bit?" Rika asked.

"No, I don't mind," Takato replied. Rika jogged to get up with him.

"So, what did Jeri want," Takato asked.

"She asked me some questions. About you, actually. And we walked through the park a bit, hence how I'm here now," Rika shrugged.

"What did Jeri ask you?" Takato knew his curiosity was getting the better of him, but he couldn't help it.

"If I liked you," Rika answered, not missing a beat. She had no intention of lying to him. If she was going to lie, she would lie about something more interesting. And to someone else. Most likely to Ryo or Kazu and Kenta.

"Really?" Takato raised an eyebrow. "And what did you answer?" Takato found himself hoping she would say she did. And he truly did hope so.

"Why should I tell you?" Rika asked, teasing him.

"Because I want to know, I mean, sense it is about me!" Takato replied.

"Well, that's no reason to tell you," Rika said.

"Ah, come on! I want to know!" Takato couldn't help but whine a little.

"Okay, I tell you. But on one condition," Rika said.

"Okay, what?" Takato answered.

"As you should know, I'm a great runner. And I've joined the track team at my school. So, in order to find the answer, you have to catch me," Rika replied, smiling.

"What! That's not-" Takato didn't get time to answer. Rika had taken off. She ran fast, down the path, and Takato did the only choice he had. He raced after her. But he wasn't even close to fast enough to catch her. She was out of his sight before Takato could realize it. Defeated, he slunk home.

**So what'd you think? Please review and I'll try to update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special note to "pyro-chan the dragon king": NOT THE REVIEWER STICK OF DOOM! I UPDATED! SEE!! SEE!! And here's a special note to "crazyeight": Thank you for the cookie! I shall eat whilst writing this chapter! nibbles on cookie End of spastic moment. Onward with the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rika grinned to herself. She knew Takato would catch her one of these times. For now, she would just run. She loved being on track, it was hard work but it was paying off. And if she continued this, Takato might actually get into track as well. He was getting fast, she had to admit that. But it wasn't fast enough.

"What are you smiling about, Nonaka?" Loretta mocked. Rika hated her more then anything. She was the so-called "leader" of the girls her. Loretta hated Rika as much as Rika hated Loretta. Rika was the only one who didn't let Loretta get her way. Rika was the only one who didn't care about her position in school.

"Quite frankly, I find it none of your business, Lakings. And I wasn't smiling, I was grinning. Theirs a difference," Rika replied, mocking her as Loretta had mocked Rika. Loretta scowled. She hated being called by her last name.

"Humph!" Loretta spun on heels and walked off. Rika let her smile fade. She didn't want further questioning from God only knows who else. She didn't like anyone in her school and was still trying to convince her mom to let her go to public school with Takato and her friends. Her mom was considering it, with a little help form Grandma. The only thing is, she would have to wait until next year, because her mom doesn't want her to be leaving in the middle of the school year. It was frustrating but if Rika ended up going to public school, it was worth it.

The bell rang, indicating school was out. She smiled, and rushed from class. Grabbing her stuff from her locker, she walked out the door. She had to save her energy for running. After all, Takato wasn't aloud to catch her. She would have to tell the truth then. And boy, would that suck!

It didn't take long before she was in front of Takato's school. His school wouldn't get out for another 5 minutes, so she lounged around outside. Rika was glad she had brought her pants to school. She did now-a-day's so she could out run Takato. She wouldn't want to run in a skirt. She'd changing into her pants right after school, and then the chase was on. Today was no different.

Rika heard the bell ring and got attentive. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss Gogglehead and he didn't miss her. After all, this was her afternoon entertainment. What else would she do?

She saw Jeri first, followed by Henry, then Takato. Smiling, she stood up and waved to Jeri. Jeri waved back and nudged Takato. Takato glared at Jeri and looked over to Rika. Rika tried to look as innocent as possible, considering it was Rika!

Takato walked over, as part of their little deal. The race didn't start until they were at the corner. Then it went until Rika was safe home. Rika was glad she was fast, but then again she wasn't. She didn't want to get caught but then again, she did. It wouldn't kill her to tell him she liked him. Either way, she was having fun, and Takato seemed to enjoy it.

"Ready?" She asked him. Takato nodded and they walked off, with a wolf whistle from Kenta. Rika and Takato ignored this and continued their walk. It was filled with talk. Rika had learned many new things about Takato. And she was sure Takato learned new things about her as well. It seemed that their friendship was growing stronger from this little game.

"So, how was your school day?" Takato asked.

"Loretta seems to find it funny when I grin," Rika replied.

"So, you're still not smiling?" Takato asked.

"No," Rika replied, face as emotionless as she could manage. She was trying not to laugh.

"Well, why not?" Takato asked.

"I've no reason too. Now, if we're done talking," Rika said, looking at the boy. Takato blinked, then realized they were at the corner.

"Oh!" Takato said, stunned. But Rika had gotten down into a running pose. Takato simply sighed, and followed what she did.

"GO," Rika called and took off. Takato was used to her called before he was ready and had been halfway standing when she had yelled. Takato took off, just as fast. He was barley a foot behind her if that. Rika could tell he was there, and quickened her pace, just enough to get out of arms length. Takato quickened his pace as well and tried to get back up with her. Rika decided to prolong the game. She took a sharp right, and went down a different street. This street she knew well, for her school was at the end of it. She could run right through the field and come out a block from the park.

Rika ran quickly, right into the field of her school. Some girls where still their, and the watched as Rika stopped in the field, breathing hard, and looking towards the gate she had just come through. The girls that were there included Loretta. The girls looked over to the fence, to see a boy standing in the gate. After school it was fine for boys to be their, but this was a new boy. And Rika usually didn't come back until the next day.

"Rika!" Takato called, looking for her.

"Come on Gogglehead. A little new running ground wouldn't hurt you. It is a track after all. Come and get me!" Rika smiled and took off. Takato smiled as well, and raced after.

"Were they just flirting?" Loretta's jaw dropped. No one at the school believed Rika even had friends, none the less a boyfriend. This was news to Loretta and her little clique.

Rika laughed as she raced through the gate back onto the paved streets. Takato wasn't far behind. He was gaining with each step. Rika had to quit laughing, and start running again. Or he would catch her! Oh no!

"I'll get you Rika!" Takato called and Rika had a sudden fear he would. She had to quicken her pace, or throw him off somehow. She had a sudden idea. If she could keep far enough ahead for one black, she could get to the park! It would be easy to lose him there!

Rika quickly ducked into the park and started running in and out of the trees hoping to lose the goggle wearing boy who was close behind her and gaining fast! For the first time in her life she was actually getting tired! Had Takato been practicing secretly, just to catch her? Rika smiled to herself.

She cast a quick glance behind and saw Takato, not far behind. Looking back forward, she dodged a low branch. She was now more focused with dodging trees and bushes then she did with dodging Takato.

Rika looked the side, and saw a hill. Taking a sharp right, she ran up it. This used a lot of her strength, but she was up the hill. She stopped, and waited for Gogglehead. Unfortunately, Takato wasn't as good as stopper as her.

Takato tried to stop, but ended up tripping. He flew into Rika, who in turn tried to stop from falling backwards, grabbed his hoodie. Together, both teens fell backwards down hill, rolling. Once they stopped, they had ended up in an awkward position. Blushing like heck, Takato looked at the girl beneath him.

"Hee hee hee…" He muttered a pathetic laugh while looking at the girl.

"Well, you caught me," Rika sighed. "So I owe you an answer!"

"Really, now? And what is that answer?" Takato replied.

"This," Rika grabbed his hoodie with one hand and pulled him down towards her. Then she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

**And here I leave you! Teehee…. I'm evil! Mhahaha! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Takato blushed furiously as Rika smiled. She was now sitting next to him, while he was silent.

"Rika…" He finally spoke.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him.

"How?… Why?... I-I don't…." Takato couldn't seem to say it, but Rika knew what he meant.

"I don't know how or why, I just do," Rika replied.

"Oh, well, umm, I can't complain," Takato smiled.

"Oh, really?" Rika replied.

"Really," Takato confirmed. Smiling, both teens stood.

"Walk me home?" Rika asked, looking around.

"Of course," Takato replied happily. The teens walked back up the hill, and stopped to look around.

After a nice little look, they continued on their way to Rika's house. It was a quiet walk, neither sure of what to say.

"So," Takato said as they reached Rika's house.

"So," Rika replied, as unsure of what to say as Takato was.

"Well, umm, see ya tomorrow," Takato said.

"Hey, Takato," Rika said as he started to walk away. He turned to face her. "Don't think that just because we're dating I'm gonna be nice."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Takato smiled and left. Rika went inside, sighing.

Rika went to her room, and put her bag on her bed. Today was a nice day. She went in search of her grandma.

"Grandma!" Rika called, wondering the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Came the reply.

"Shoulda known," Rika mumbled and walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and watched her grandma dig in the fridge for something.

"So Rika, how was your day?" Her grandma asked.

"It was great! Grandma, you won't believe it!" Rika started but her grandma cut her off.

"Did that boy finally ask you out?" Her Grandma smiled.

"Oh, you ruin everything!" Rika grumbled. "How'd you know?"

"Because, I've seen how you act around each other. I thought it was quite obvious," She chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Grandma," Rika replied.

"Well, at least your happy," She smiled.

"Yeah, I am…" Rika smiled.

---Takato's House---

"Takato, what keeps taking you so long to get home?" His mother cornered him.

"I was with Rika," Takato mumbled.

"Oh. The girl you always talk about, the red head?" His mother smiled.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well, anything interesting happen?" His mother hinted to tell. Why is it, adults always know before you do?

"Err… well, umm…" Takato stammered.

"Oh, I knew it! You asked her out didn't you?" His mother smiled warmly.

"Err… yeah mom," Takato blushed.

"Oh! Let me go get your father!" She smiled and ran off

"Oh brother…" Takato sighed under his breath. Parents….

**Sorry to end so soon. But I was losing ideas and I didn't want ya'll to hate me for writing something stupid. I might add an after math, but I don't know. Well, The End! Review please!**


End file.
